


The Tasting

by Analist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Asian Character(s), Ass to Mouth, Bodily Fluids, Cock & Ball Torture, Dominatrix, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fetish, Kinky, Light BDSM, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Shot, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analist/pseuds/Analist
Summary: Snape and Hermione have a kinky affair in a canonical alternate universe one year after the war where Snape survives and Hermione breaks up with Ron. Cho plays a small role. See tags for warnings.





	The Tasting

Excerpt from the Fidelius charmed memoirs of Professor Severus Snape:

My penis grew to maximum engorgement the minute my tongue entered Hermione’s rectum. Her taste, her scent, her juices were intoxicating, more arousing than anything I can imagine. She let out a light moan and I could feel her anus loosening as I stretched my jaw to get my tongue deep as possible exploring every delicious crevice. (Yes, I Severus Snape, have an ass fetish. Deal with it.) I took a moment to think about how I arrived at this place, with this woman, a student of mine. It was not my habit to lick the assholes of my students. Perhaps some context is in order.

After the war, the official biographical books on Harry Potter faked my death. This was done to protect me and my relatives from the anticipated insurgency of the defeated Voldemort and his allies. After all, I had been an heroic intelligence agent for Dumbledore, collecting key intelligence on subversive activities. Dobby the House Elf had been one of my best sources until that royal ass-wipe Harry Potter tricked Lucius Malfroy into freeing him. No house slave, no access. Dobby drove nails into his hands over that one. 

Once it was clear that the war was over, I returned to Hogwarts as a Professor and Chair of the Department of DABA and Potions. Harry and his dipshit friends returned for their final year, most of whom had turned 18 years old by then. At the beginning of the school year, I didn’t really like any of my students. And I was quite convinced the feeling was mutual. 

To them I seemed more aloof and cold than usual that year. Perhaps they had assumed some trauma from the war, from my battle with Voldemort’s serpent. In reality, to pass the time I invented nicknames in my head for my students. Harry the Asswipe, Draco the Bugger and his Butt Buddies, Neville the Shitbird, Lavender the Cum Receptacle, and Ron always, always the Wanker. He was such a fucking dreadful little Wanker. 

Hermione was the Smart Ass. Not very creative, I admit. But it became prophetic. You see she had a small growth spurt right before turning 18 but not enough to purchase a new school uniform. When she would bend over the big lab benches her skirt would move up her legs ever so much to expose the edges of her white panties. She always sat in front, so I realized if I sat at my desk during their self-study time, I had just the right angle. She of course could have approached the lab bench from the other side, but thankfully always seemed to position herself just right. It was also this time, I grew more fond of her as a student. She had matured a bit. She was razor sharp, and began to help the other students which reduced the burden on me of the same stupid, repetitive questions.

Hermione always wore white panties. She was perfect in all things. Even her uniform was perfect. I began to think about her panties often. How they must smell after a long day of studying. I wondered if she wore the same panties all night studying and then came to class in them not stopping her studies long enough to shower. (Yes, I Severus Snape, have a panty fetish. I gained it in my travels to the Far East. Get over it.)

All this might have stayed in my head, until one day after class cleared out I could not stop thinking about Hermione’s panties. I approached her chair. I looked closely and sensed a few drops of moisture. Only a few inches closer and I might catch just wiff of her scent. This would be crossing the Rubicon. The door to the class was not locked nor was it allowed to be. I paused and then put my ample nose right up against the wood of the chair she had been using the last 90 minutes. I immediately felt wetness on my nose and inhaled her sweet musky aroma. It was part sweat, part pussy juice. I touched my finger and tasted it. Sweet and sexy. My cock was growing. 

Just then I heard rustling sounds. I looked up and no one was there but I could sense someone. I reached out to where I thought I saw the outlines of an invisibility cloak. Before my hand got there, I felt a breeze of someone running out of the room and heard the shoes of a Hogwarts girls uniform.

I should have felt mortified. And perhaps before the war I would have. I did not, though. I thought about Hermione’s panties all next class. Even to the point that I was distracted and had to ask a student to repeat his question. After the class, I needed an excuse to talk to Hermione. I asked her to stay after class. I began to ask her about her school project. As she talked the students cleared out, some thankful I did not ask them to stay, others rolling their eyes that once again Hermione was being singled out by a professor for her exemplary schoolwork. I asked some general questions, struggling to keep my eyes above her waist. As she talked, I noticed she was smiling even while talking about a serious subject. Perhaps sensing my distraction, she said cheerfully, “why don’t I show you!” She enthusiastically turned around, her rich mane of hair lightly brushing my face, chest, and groin. She bent over the lab bench even more than usual. I could see her white panties and half her ass. Surprisingly, she did not get back up. She just turned around and gave me a come hither look. She was so smart. She sensed how I felt—probably knew considering she still had that invisibility cloak. No need for all the pointless chatter, double dates, bullshit. Highly intelligent people don’t have time for bullshit. It takes away from intellectual pursuits. 

Hermione’s foot moved back and shot up between my legs, giving me a light ball tap in my testicles. Perfect aim. Is Hermione average at anything? I bent over a bit. Her shoe had the hardness of a sledgehammer against my soft scrotum. She giggled at my face. I became instantly hard. (Yes, I Severus Snape, am into cock-and-ball torture. I am a Slytherin after all.) How Hermione knew, whether she even knew, confounded me. Was she a ball-buster? Lily was. That was one of the reasons I was into her. She would prance around the school racking balls at will. Everyone would laugh at the faces the boys made. She was such a sexy dominatrix.

I instinctively moved closer from the force from her heel in my nuts. First my hand and then crotch made contacted with her panties. Her panties were nicely damp, warm and syrupy. Over her panties I could feel the lips of her pussy. My hand moved up to feel her anus which was slightly wet from sweat. My cock strained against my pants and against her ass. Hermione smiled, turn around, and we began making out.

Sensing my penis was bursting out of my underwear and cloak, she knelt down, taking my now substantial cock in her mouth. I don’t need to brag., but I am well above average in size. Her mouth felt so good. She knew what she was doing, I thought with some shock. It was near dinner time so I knew we had the classroom to ourselves. I relaxed and enjoyed Hermione’s tongue on my balls and her lips on my shaft. She suck my testicles almost to pain, driving me to ecstasy. As she sucked my member she gripped my balls like she owned them, not gentle at all. Her intelligent eyes met mine as she sucked up and down. I grinned sarcastically, “I am glad to see you are putting your mouth to productive use, Miss Grainger.” She looked up, gave my testicles a quick squeeze, and kept on sucking. My cock turned rock hard.

Just then, I felt a presence in the classroom. It could not be Hermione as she was currently performing mouth-to-mouth on my schlange. I glanced to my left and there stood Cho. Shit! What was she doing here?! She had graduated already. It must be one those pathetic visiting your high school after graduation appearances. To show how cool you are now. As if I gave a shit about what one of my most average students. Usually, I am good on my feet. I am, after all, a war veteran and master spy. However, I am not as good on my feet while my cock is in a sexy woman’s mouth. I snatched my wand out of my cloak pocket and barely whispered “Immobulus!” There could have been better spells, but that is all I could think of at the time.

Cho froze in place, facing us. Her pretty mouth half open in shock. Hermione did not seem to notice and I was not about to interrupt my pleasure. The time had come for me to finally taste Hermione, having speculated about her taste non-stop for 24 hours. I had her bend over the lab bench with her back (or should I say ass) facing Cho. I peeled off her soaked panties, lifted them to my nose, her waistband brushing my jet black hair. I breathed deeply. I smelled nothing as beautiful before. It was a masterpiece. I could tell she had been up studying the night before, as usual, and had not bothered to put on new panties. They were sweet and musty, and complex with the mixture of scents. I slid my nose from the crotch of her panties to where her anus had been. The bittersweet smell was strong yet pleasant. That was her scent. I looked down and saw her pretty, slight brown anus and glistening, pink pussy. She kept her pussy waxed. Again, surprising. I devoured her female parts licking every fold and crevice, tasting her juices. She was very tasty having not showered since the day before. I loved the finish of her pussy juice. After I gave attention to every inch of her pussy, I focused on her clit. She moaned as she came over and over again. I stopped only to suck up her pussy juices after each orgasm. 

I moved up to Hermione’s taint. Very tasty, and coated with her syrup. From there, I gently ran my tongue around her perfect anus. Every wrinkle was perfection. Her anus was the perfect color. I am not fond of anal bleaching. I like my arseholes natural like Hermione’s. I saw the back of her head go up when my tongue made contact with her amazing asshole, as if she was not expecting it, and then rest back down as she clearly enjoyed the tongue massage of her sphincter. I could taste she had been active that day and that she had probably gone to the bathroom that afternoon. So this is what my smart-ass student tastes like! I enjoyed every lick. At this moment, I looked up at Cho, and though immobilized, I could see her eyes widen. I spread Hermione’s butt cheeks and plunged my tongue straight into her ass. I licked inside and out and made circles with my tongue, lapping up all her ass juices. I couldn’t believe how good she tasted. Moaning, she asked me to fuck her.

I thrust my 7 and a half inch cock into her ocean of wetness. It slid easily in and out. I found her G-spot with my penis and slide back and forth. I did not even need the full length of my member. She orgasmed three times, moaning louder each time. Hermione then turned around, made eye contact, and opened her butt cheeks with both hands. That little mink!, I thought. I pulled my cock out of her pussy still slick from her lubrication. The head of my penis touched her anus and I began to work it side to side. My cock eventually slid in, but she was tight. Hermione clearly was not experienced in anal sex. She needed a good ass fuck to stretch out that smart little ass of hers. My cock worked its way up. The inside of her ass felt so good. My cock was almost painfully hard at this point with the sensation of her rectum all around it. It must have felt like a steel rod in her ass. I glanced over at Cho, and saw what I swear was a look of interest on her face.

At this point I noticed Hermione’s wet, sweaty, used panties the lab bench next to us. As my penis pressed further up Hermione’s ass, I held her panties to my nose. I found the part that had been next to her anus. This was the moment I exploded into her ass. My cum coated the inside of her ass, and dripped out her glorious asshole. She turned around and smiled. “Hmm, that felt good.” I replied, “you are so hot, I can still taste you in my mouth.” Hermione smirked, “Good. Something to remember me by. I thought I might have been too dirty, but clearly you did not mind.”

Matter-of-factly, Hermione looked over and asked, “How long was Cho standing there?” I thought she would be mad, but only seemed slightly perturbed. 

“Don’t worry about that,” I said walking over to Cho as my penis, still dripping, began to unharden after my orgasm. I said with authority this time “Oblivi—“ just as Hermione yanked my hand away. 

“You can’t do that!” Hermione declared. “She is obviously here to re-sit for her final exams. She probably failed one or more last year. You can’t eliminate her memory right before the test!” It then occurred to me that Cho had stopped by my classroom probably to ask me some last minute questions before the exam. I guess she got more education than she expected. Hermione unfroze her with a Finite spell. It showed Hermione’s integrity and goodness, considering what a bitch Cho had been to her while dating Harry. 

We both stared at Cho while she gathered herself. Cho looked at both of us and then turned to quickly walk away, clutching her books to her chest. “Good luck on your exams, Miss Chang,” I said sarcastically. I looked down, and noted some drops on the floor where Cho had been standing. Oh yes, I remembered, Cho liked to go commando. How do I know this? Remember my vantage point from my desk….

I did not know how this would play out. No, not Cho. She never said a word and wouldn’t look me in the eyes any more. I mean with Hermione. Hermione the Smart, Tasty, Ass. Sure, she smiled at me as she walked into class, but a few days passed before our next encounter.

I was in an insufferable faculty meeting with the idiots I am forced to call my peers when we were going over the disciplinary minutes. It was the usual bullshit. Then I heard Miss McGonagall tell about an incident with Hermione and Ron. Ron was still bitter about Hermione finally breaking up with his limp dick ass. All the more awkward since they had the same social circle. It seems he was talking shit about her, about how she was not good in bed. In truth, they never progressed past second base and mostly everyone suspected it. In any event, Hermione had had quite enough and cast Mucus ad Nauseum Phallus on the little shit. Pretty creative. His wiener dripped pre-cum continuously for two days before he overcame the embarrassment to go to the infirmary. 

“How shall we punish Miss Grainger,” McGonagall asked, “It was a messy clean-up but we should also note that she has a stellar student record.” I offered to give her detention to clean my classroom. All the other teachers stared at me. I considered that Cho might have said something, but then I remembered that I rarely volunteered for detention duty. I spent enough time with those little shits in a day. 

Hermione reported to my classroom after dinner. She had a playful, guilty look on her face. “What did you do, Miss Grainger?,” I asked imperiously. 

“What McGonagall said I did. But I am smiling because of what Ron doesn’t know I did. I also cast Accio on his broom during Quidditch practice causing it to smash into his tiny nuts. I bet he still has bruised balls,” Hermione purred tongue-in-cheek.

My face was blank. “Time for your punishment.” I am not shitting you..Hermione actually reached for the eraser to begin cleaning the blackboards. I took the eraser out of hand and threw it. I bent her over my knee and began to spank her. Hard. (Yes, I Severus Snape have a spanking fetish, but that should hardly surprise you.) I could feel that she had new panties on. They were not white today, but blue with white dots. “Don’t you know the dress code, Miss Grainger?” I asked rhetorically. “Yes.” Was the only answer possible between spanks. Her perfect ass moved with each hit. I could feel her soft panties and buttocks. She did not yell out but I noticed her head would raise when I connected particularly hard.

I could feel more and more moisture with each strike. I stopped to feel her pussy and anus through her pretty panties. Wet, warm, and ready. I put her on her hands and knees, and lowered her panties. Without ceremony, I invaded her privates with my tongue. I licked her lips and clit while inserting my finger into her receptive anus. “I hope you are not still sore from the other day,” I asserted with dripping sarcasm. I ran my tongue around her clit and then drew the alphabet with it. When Hermione came I could feel her anus tighten slightly around my finger. Her rectum was rather warm and wet. More than the other day. I could feel her pulse with my finger. It ran faster as I continued to give her oral pleasure. 

Standing up, I walked around to her head and guided it to my throbbing penis. No need to ask. No need for her to stand up. She willingly opened her mouth and swallowed my cock. It is too big to fit in her mouth at once, but she did a good job of licking all of it up and down the shaft and also sucking on my scrotum. Feeling strong I declared, “Now you know your place.” I meant it jokingly, of course, but she wrapped her fingers around my scrotum like a vise and squeezed hard. Calmly I bent over to pry her hands off. Suddenly, she cast a gripping charm. It felt like my balls were being crushed in a trash compactor. I dropped to my knees and elbows. This is not easy to do to me. I was helpless on the ground as the squeezing continued and strengthened. I could not move or even reach my wand if I wanted to.

“Well, it looks like I am in control now,” Hermione announced in her know-it-all voice. “If you want your balls back, you will have to do what I want. I visited the lavatory right before coming here. You know what to do.” She twisted my nutsack as she moved to hover her ass over my face. I could smell her scent was stronger. “Taste your finger!” she demanded. I hesitated for a second, earning myself another squeeze. My ball pain was cascading up into my stomach. I sucked my finger clean. I could taste her deep ass. It was bitter and tart and sexy. 

Next she sat on my face legs apart so her anus was wide open. Hermione impaled her ass on my tongue. With each centimeter into her arse, I could taste her ass, her juices. It was very bitter and strong tasting. I could tell she had just gone to the bathroom. I licked up everything. “How do I taste?” she chided me. I was maximally humiliated, aroused, horny. We were there for some time, her hands wrapped around my balls, and my tongue up her ass. This lasted until her anus no longer had any strong taste as I had already licked off everything. Her anus was as clean as an anus can be. 

“Now you will fuck me, missionary style,” she ordered. She released my testicles but kept a hand close to them. Being fucked from behind expressed my dominance over her. Now, she wanted us to fuck as equals. My cock was fully engorged. Her ass flavor was on my tongue as I fucked her. I have always been able to go for a long time. I gave her orgasm after orgasm, Hermione closing her eyes in pure pleasure. Coitus lasted so long she must have been getting sore despite the fountain of pussy juice coming out of her magnificent she-hole. Hermione grabbed her blue panties with white dots and shoved them into my face. I could tell she only wore then for a day. The scent of her pussy and ass were mixed with the fabric softener used on her panties. It smelled fragrant like flowers. My body tensed, and I shot my load. I had the presence of mind to withdraw before the second volley and bring my the tip of my penis to Hermione’s smart little mouth. She greedily licked up my cum and her pussy juice. Goddamn, I though. She is so fucking sexy. She licked up every drop.

As we got dressed, I dryly declared that detention was over. Hermione put her panties back on and looked me over. “Professor, I would like some additional study sessions.” She explained that she was behind in her studies, improbably. “Oh, and I will be expecting you clean my ass each night.” And so I spent the remainder of the semester knowing exactly how Hermione tasted.


End file.
